This application relates to tripping mechanisms for two-pole circuit breakers. Example embodiments include ground fault circuit interrupt two-pole residential circuit breakers, arc fault circuit interrupt two-pole residential circuit breakers, and combination arc fault and ground fault circuit interrupt two-pole residential circuit breakers.